Cheating?
by november 2 1990
Summary: Jo is engaged to Logan but what happens when Kendall Knight comes along?


**.?**

A/N I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Kendall Knight- a 17 year old popular student, who has a rich dad, and is dating the punk rock girl, but still likes Logan's fiancé. **

**Logan Mitchell- a 17 year old nerd who is engaged to the hottest girl in school. **

**Jo Taylor- a 17 year old cheerleader who is engaged to the school nerd. **

**Carlos Garcia- a 16 year old cheerleader and best friends with Kendall Knight.**

**James Diamond- a 16 year old that is in an acting class with the drama queen, and loves his hair.**

**Camille Roberts- a 16 year old that is  
** Lucy** Stone- 18 year old who is a punk rock kid who is dating Kendall Knight. **

**James' Pov**

I didn't know what to do? Kendall liked Lucy, and Jo, but was dating Lucy. Jo is Logan's fiancé. Logan only asked Jo to marry him because after Kendall cheated on Jo with Lucy Junior year. Jo was so broken, so Logan decided to comfort her, and Camille ended up breaking up with him. Logan and Jo got together. Jo tried so hard not to cry at the loss of Kendall. Logan and Jo dated, and the only pissed Kendall off even more. He kept trying to tell Jo that it was an accident. Kendall couldn't bear to watch Jo in another guy's arms. He went out with Lucy to make Jo jealous, but it turned out that she wasn't jealous, and that made Kendall even sadder. Jo told me that she lied to Kendall when she said that their love relationship was just a joke, and that she shouldn't have even dated in the first place. Jo also said Kendall I cant even be your friend, you have feelings for me, and I am with Logan, and I just don't want to destroy our FRIEND relationship.

**Kendall's Pov**

I just wanted to screw Jo Taylor over. I knew that she was a freaking virgin and Logan would get her, so I made up this rule. Since I was the most popular kid in my grade, it here by states in our best friend code book that if friend A is getting married, than either Friend B, C, or D, who ever is more popular, can have said girl for one night.

Since I am the most popular out of James, and Carlos, I got to hang with Jo, I just went over to her house, Logan was at his house, and it was just Jo and I in her room. I first slammed my lips to hers. She immediately pulled away, but once I kissed her again, she was all mine. I made out with her, and I kissed up and down her neck. I stripped her, and then I just pulled down my pants and boxers. I had to admit I was the longest out of the four of us, but I only knew because James wanted everyone to strip and ever since I thought he was bi or gay, but it turned out he just liked porn. I had my way with Jo, and she wasn't fighting me off. I wanted her to know that I still loved her. I said, "Jo I love you," while thrusting into her. I finally got that off of my chest.

Jo came, and then she said, "Kendall I have feelings for you, but I also have feelings for Logan, it's just that he didn't cheat on me, he proposed to me."

I said, "Jo oh." I immediately pulled out of her, and then I asked, "So did you like Logan when we were together?"

Jo said, "Kendall I thought Logan was cute, but I loved you. You're a great guy, and any girl would be lucky to have you."

My heart kind of broke when she said she thought Logan was cute.

"Kendall, don't get me wrong, you are insanely attractive, but…" Jo reassured.

I cut her off, "But you don't like me, you know the good way."

Jo said, "I don't know, I'm conflicted."

I said, "Well you need to choose, it's either Logan, or me. I cant keep pretending to be your little crush friend, either you want to be with me or you don't want to at all, I can't be friends with you if you have feelings for another guy. It hurt me so much to see you walk away from me, and seeing you in anyone else's arms. I cant stand listening to you babble on and on about Logan, and how great he is. Well I'm sick of it. I cant deal with this anymore. If you want to be with me, let me know okay." I put my clothes on and I kissed her forehead, and left.

**Jo's Pov**

Kendall was amazing but Logan was a different story. Kendall had made love to me when I was engaged to Logan.

Kendall just wanted to be with me. I know that everyone makes mistakes, but Kendall is so sweet. I got dressed after Kendall left, and I just put on a white tee shirt, and boxer shorts.

Someone knocked on my door, and I answered. Kendall was standing there with a huge bouquet of flowers, and a bunch of balloons. He asked, "Did you choose yet. You pick me right, because I've always been the right guy for you?"

I said, "No but your gesture is cute."

Kendall said, "If I knew you were in just this I would've came earlier."

I said, "Kendall I still like you, but you need to give me time."

Kendall put the roses on the table, and everything dropped to the floor with a thud. Kendall walked up to me, and he cupped my face. He then leaned towards me, with his entire body. I still liked him, but him pressuring me was not making me lean towards him. Logan oh shit, Logan doesn't even know. I will tell him later. Kendall leaned his forehead against mine, and he said, "Jo I am in love with you, and I will stop at nothing to let the whole world know that. I need to show you how much I love you."

Kendall kissed me in a way I will never forget. He just shocked me, and on instinct I wrapped my arms around his neck. His neck was higher than Logan's. Kendall slipped one arm around my waist while the other one was cupped to my cheek. He then ran his hand through my hair. I pulled away and I gulped. Kendall said, "It was that bad."

I said, "No Ken it was good, it just doesn't feel right, I mean we are kissing behind Logan's back." I started to tear up. Kendall said, "No, no, Jo, don't cry, I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted you to know that I love you and I always do."

I said, "Kendall you're a sweet guy."

Kendall still had his arm around my waist. He used his other hand and held my hand. He stroked it with his thumb. Kendall was really sweet. I just need him to know that I still like him, but I am with Logan. I felt Kendall ask, "So did you see that I am the right guy for you."

I can't not have Kendall in my life, because he is just so amazing. I felt him grab my shoulders. Kendall just loved touching me. I felt Kendall grab my hips and lifted me up. He said, "Open your legs."

I did, and he put his head in my vagina. I had two legs resting along his shoulders. Kendall just said, "I'm loving this. I get a whole lot of Jo." I laughed, and then I got down. But I jumped on his back. Kendall said, "Date me again, I will be the best boyfriend ever. I can show you. Plus I have a longer little friend than Logan. I can make your babies have green eyes and dimples."

I asked, "How do you know how long Logan is?"

Kendall blushed than said, "James wanted all of us to strip so he could please himself, and then we didn't want to but Logan did, and he was so tiny."

I got off of Kendall and said, "This was fun. Just hanging out with you, and thank you for the flowers and balloons."

Kendall kissed me and I happened to kiss back. Logan walked in and said, "Jo how dare you cheat on me."

Kendall said, "Logan relax, I forced her to."

Kendall winked at me when Logan wasn't looking. Logan said, "Oh." He then kissed my forehead. Kendall looked sad. I said, "Logan I have two hours left with Kendall then I am all yours."

Kendall smirked, and I knew he was going to do something. Logan nodded and left. Kendall said, "Now that the lunatic is gone, I can have you all to myself."

Kendall and I had it. But I think we forgot something this time. I have all my clothes, I have my hot ex boyfriend next to me, and I don't see a condom. Oh shit. I didn't take the pill. I started to cry. Kendall woke up, and he asked, "What's wrong babe?"

I said, "Kendall I didn't take the pill, and we didn't use a condom."

Kendall said, "Jo relax, you aren't going to get pregnant. I don't think you will. But if you do. Just have it with Logan and say it's his. Unless you want to get back together with me."

Kendall said, "Okay now I have to turn you back to him now."

I said, "Ken, I will let you know in two days if I choose you. Remember I still love you."

Kendall said, "I love you too."

I went back to Logan. Logan and I had sex. But we had a condom. In a few days I kept puking, and then I went to see a doctor, and he said I was pregnant with Kendall Knight's child. I cried, when I got back to the Palm Woods. What was I supposed to do? I had Kendall's kid, but I was getting married to Logan. I had to lie to Logan. He can't know Kendall and I had it. I called Kendall and told him. Kendall said, "It's okay." I chose Logan but I still wanted Kendall in my life because he was my first love. What would happen when I had the baby, and it looked like Kendall. What would Logan do?

Kendall kept stealing kisses with me every once in a while. Logan would get suspicious. I would try to assure him that I only like him, but Kendall is like wow. I would just have to wait.

_**Time Skip 9 months**_

Jo was having a boy, and Logan couldn't be any happier. He thought that he was having a boy who is going to look like him and Jo. Kendall was more excited, because it was his baby. Jo wanted him to be a Jr. Logan didn't want his kid to have the name Hortense though. Kendall and I still haven't told Logan about our little tryst in my bed room.

I was with Kendall, Logan, and Carlos. We were playing kibs and cuts. It was Kendall and I versus Logan Carlos. Carlos complained and wanted to be on Logan's team. All of a sudden I felt a little pain. My underwear got soaked, and then I threw the cards down, and Kendall grabbed my hand he asked, "Are you okay?"

I said, "Yes I think so. Can you get me to the bathroom, and Logan can you get me a glass of water."

I got up and the seat was soaked. Kendall asked, "Jo are you going into labor?"

I nodded. Kendall yelled, "Carlos grab the bag."

Logan carried me to the car, and Kendall drove. Kendall got to the hospital, and jumped out the window and got a wheelchair. He is too cute. His little bush of hair flopping in front of his face.

It hurt so much. I stated to weep. Kendall wheeled me in. Carlos held a fainted Logan.

Logan woke up, by that time, I was in the bed getting dilated. Kendall walked in and asked, "How are you doing babe?"

I said, "I'm fine. AHHHHHH!"

Kendall said, "I wish I could take that pain away, it's my fault why you are like this."

Logan walked in after Kendall said that, and asked, "How's my girl and my boy." Logan said to me and my stomach. A nurse asked, "So Jo what do you want to name him?"

I didn't say anything. But the nurse then asked Kendall. She said, "Mr. Knight he is your child so what have you decided?"

Kendall said, "Kendall Donald Knight Jr."

Logan said, "Jo he's not my child."

I screamed, "OWWWWWWWWW! Logan, Kendall and I had it, before you and I did, and I found out, so I then had it with you, and told you that it was yours, when it was really Kendall's."

I was at 10, and I was going into labor right now. Logan looked sad and betrayed. I said, "I'm sorry."

I pushed and pushed until he came out. They let us hold him and look at him right before he had to go. He had my nose, Kendall's eyes, and Kendall's hands, and boy parts. He had my feet, and both of our hair color. Logan was sitting out looking sad. Logan walked over and congratulated us. I said, "Logan don't worry I will still marry you."

Logan nodded, but he said, "Kendall is a lucky guy."

Kenny was the baby's nickname because Kendall is his father. Kenny was a momma's boy. Logan and I lived in my apartment. Kenny lived with both Kendall and I. he would go to my apartment Mondays, Wednesdays Fridays and Saturdays. He would go to Kendall's Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays. Kenny was getting older by the minute. He was starting to look a lot more like Kendall by the minute. I knew Logan was upset. Kendall was the most happiest guy ever. He had a kid. I asked, "Logie, what's wrong?"

Logan said, "I feel like I am not apart of Kenny's life." I stroked his hair, and said, "Logan he is your step son."

_**Time Skip 5 years**_

Logan and I watched as Kenny grew up. Kenny was starting Kindergarten, and Kendall, Logan, and I showed up. Kenny only hugged Kendall and I. Logan felt a little left out. But Kenny came back and said, "Bye Logie."

Kenny jumped on Kendall's back and said, "Carry me in daddy."

Kenny had Carlos' energy. Kenny wanted to play hockey. If he had Knight genes, then he would be a star. Kendall promised him after school he would take him to play. Logan kissed my cheek, and said, "I just want him to treat me like I'm his dad."

I felt bad for Logan. Kendall came back out, and he said, "Let's go home guys."

Let's get going. Logan went to bed when we got home. I said, "Kendall, it's not that you're not a good dad, because you are amazing, can Logan have some fun with Kenny, because he is feeling really left out."

Kendall frowned, and whined, "Jo, he's my son."

I said, "Kendall if you don't want to share him, then you can't have him as your son. I'm sick and tired of having Logan all sad, because he can't have fun with Kenny."

Kendall said, "What if I take him for myself?"

I said, "Kendall, why are you so selfish, why can't you just let Logan have a LITTLE bit of fun with Kenny."

Kendall said, "Well my dad left me, mom, and Katie when I was 7 and Katie was an infant. I took over caring for the family, and I just don't want to be the leaving father, who leaves his son just so he can have a party and have sex with OTHER girls."

He started to tear up. He then said, "I want him to experience stuff I never got the chance to. I never got to do a lot with my dad, and I just want him to have a dad figure in his life. I don't want to not be in his life. I just want you back in my life, and I want the three of us to be a real family."

I asked, "Kendall what about Logan?"

Kendall said, "Jo he can go back to Camille, I saw you first."

I chuckled a little bit at the second part. I said, "Kenny, believe me, I want you too, but I cant just leave Logan on the curb."

Kendall said, "Jo he can live in 2J, and I can live with you."

I said, "Kenny I can't be with you if you are selfish. I just want a guy who can protect me."

Kendall said, "These guns can protect you." He lifted the sleeve of his shirt, and flexed.

I said, "Kendall you are too cute, but I am not leaving Logan until I want to. You are going to have to share Kenny."

Kendall started to tear up. I said, "Ken you will find the right girl and when you do, I will let her have time with Kenny as well."

Kendall said, "I already found the right girl."

I asked, "Who?"

Kendall said, "You. You have always been the right girl. You have always got me to do things no other girls could. You had me attracted to you as soon as Bitters moved his big ass. I fell hard for you Josephine Marie Taylor, and I will never stop loving you. I knew I wanted you the minute I saw you. I still want you, sitting right in front of you right now, makes me want you more. I can't stop wanting to protect you. I need to make sure that you are safe at all times. I just want you to be with me. I know it sounds cheesy, but Josephine Taylor, you are the missing piece in my puzzle. You make my heart stop like no other girl has, you make me want to be your personal servant because who wouldn't want to work for you. You are so beautiful, and I love your personality, I never believed in love at first sight, but now I do, because I fell in love with you, that day you walked towards the pool area."

Kendall was really sweet. I said, "Kendall I need a bad boy, Logan owns a Motorcycle, and that is dangerous. He usually wears black."

Kendall said, "Jo, I'm the bad boy of Big Time Rush, I can show you my bad side."

I said, "Show me."

Kendall said, "Okay, but take the pill."

I did, and Kendall screwed me over, and this time he wasn't gentle. He was rough, but sweet. Kendall made me talk dirty to him. Kendall just wanted me, I mean it's not like he isn't the sweetest guy ever, cause he is. Kendall said, "So let's go get Kenny and see what he wants to do."

Kenny didn't want to hang out with Logan, he just wanted to be with his dad. I went with them to the rink, and Kendall was teaching Kenny how to play. I was just skating around the rink. Kendall said, "Kenny practice this."

After he came to me, and he wrapped his arms around me. He said, "Our little boy is going to be a hockey star."

He skated with me for about 4 minutes. Kenny started to cry. We skated over, and we asked, "Kenny what's wrong?"

Kenny said, "Daddy didn't watch me score."

Kendall kissed my cheek, and played with Kenny for a little bit. We all went home, and had dinner. Logan was up, and Kenny asked, "Daddy can you teach me math?"

Kendall said, "Why don't you ask Logan he was better at math than me."

I smiled at Kendall, and he blew me a kiss. He is such a sweet guy. I need to talk to Logan. After Kenny was asleep, and Kendall went home, I said, "Logan, listen. I still have feelings for Kendall, and I don't think that I can marry you if I have feelings for Kendall. I thought I got over him after we broke up, but I am still completely in love with him. Truth be told I thought I lost feelings for him, but I just buried them so I could forget about him. Logan I'm so sorry. You should go back out with Camille."

Logan said, "Jo it's okay, I'm not mad. I've actually been cheating on you since Kenny was born. I've been having an affair with Camille."

I said, "Oh okay, because I've been having an affair with Kendall."

Logan said, "So no hard feelings."

I said, "Correct."

Logan left and sent Kendall here. Kendall said, "So I heard you and Logan broke up."

He enveloped me into a hug. He said, "Jo I know this doesn't make anything any better but will you be my girlfriend again."

I decided to get a little funny and ask, "Will you not cheat on me?"

Kendall said, "I will never cheat again."

I said, "Then yes I will be your girlfriend."

Kendall said, "So babe when do you want me to move in."

I said, "When ever you want to."

Kendall kissed me, and said, "So shall we go to your room."

I led the way. Kendall stripped into boxers. And I slept in a bra and underwear. Kendall kept touching me all night. Eventually he stopped and wrapped his arms around me. I kissed his lips, then I snuggled into his chest. Kendall held me close the entire time. He would not let go. I had to use the bathroom, and he just went in with me. He watched me pee. That's kind of awkward. I heard him say, "Jo lets get back to bed. He carried me to bed. When we woke up, Kenny was banging on the door, and Kendall answered after putting on bottoms. Kenny said, "Daddy! What are you doing with mommy? What happened to Mr. Logie?"

Kendall said, "Mr. Logie had to go to work, and I have to take you to school."

Kenny was so sweet. He had Kendall Knight sweets, well he is a Jr. after all.

Kendall said, "So Kenny, Jo, do you want to go have fun."

Kenny yelled, "YAY."

Kendall and I brought him, and we had a lot of fun.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
